


The Dance

by Diglossia



Series: Schwanger [4]
Category: Panik
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-22
Updated: 2010-01-22
Packaged: 2017-10-06 13:23:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/54098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diglossia/pseuds/Diglossia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wolf takes Emelyn to a school dance. Timo flips out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dance

Emelyn and Wolf grew as children grow, with little successes, buboes, and plenty of drama, cocooned in the love of not just their own two parents but Jan and Juri besides. By Emelyn's second birthday, Timo had made David his spouse and the love that had suffused their friendship for so long became impossibly stronger and deeper. Their love was that rare love that only the closest of friends feel for one another, a love comprised of a hundred thousand memories and mistakes, a hundred thousand days spent together and a hundred thousand laughs laughed together. Emelyn was the most wonderful symbol of that love and she grew to be her parents' every dream. David and Timo loved her because she was theirs.

Wolf, born under different circumstances, grew up to a different household. Frank and Linke moved into an apartment together around Wolf's first birthday, after the bandhouse was sold and Jan and Juri bought a house in the suburbs. "Do you love me?" became Frank's catchphrase, a phrase he would repeat month after month, year after year, not always with an affirmative answer, not always with an answer at all. Linke was as violently independent as he had ever been. Wolf was his son and he never shirked on those duties but, if anything, Linke became more distant and less affectionate as Wolf grew older. His moods took a downward turn with every day he slept apart from Frank but Linke never asked for help, never discussed his problems and insecurities with anyone else.

ØØØ

"I don't want Wolf taking her!" Timo snarled as he paced in front of the bed.

"Timo, don't be ridiculous. It's a school dance. They're sixteen, what's going to happen?" David asked from where he lay reading over sheets of new music, amused.

"But what if they- you _know_\- get to messing around and-"

David rolled his eyes.

"I'm sure Wolf knows about protection."

"What?!" Timo shrieked, horrified. "Why does Wolf know about protection? He's sixteen, he shouldn't even know about girls yet! For that matter, Emelyn shouldn't either! Neither of them should!"

"Right," David muttered. "And how old were we the first time you fingered me?"

Timo gulped.

"Fourteen. But that's different!" Timo said and then he added. "We're gay, we don't need to care about age."

David gave him an 'are you serious' look.

"Because a lack of protection worked so well for us. Look, if you're so worried, bring it up with Emelyn."

"That's what I'm worried about, Davii," Timo groaned as he flopped back onto the bed, sliding down low until he was almost off the bed. He frowned at his hands folded over his stomach. David looked at him in amusement and stole Timo's hat, putting it on his own head and grinning like a fool. Timo smiled and swatted at his best friend, pulling David down to his side for a kiss.

"Mine," he growled playfully, snatching his hat back.

David smiled.

"What's yours is mine, stupid boy."

Timo harrumphed and scrunched his face up, making David giggle. Timo frowned seriously and David quieted, watching Timo's expression change.

"We're getting old, Davii, and I just don't want to see Emelyn get hurt."

"You think Wolf will hurt her?"

"I- I don't know, Davii. I can't know. But- he's Linke's son for crying out loud!"

"There's nothing wrong with Linke," David said.

"Look at him and Franky," Timo protested.

"They're happy."

"You sure about that?"

David pursed his lips.

"It's not our business, Timo, and you know it. Leave it be."

"What if-"

"-Wolf's the same way? He's not Linke's clone and Franky's a complete sweetheart."

"I know that! But what if he takes after Franky and Emelyn's the one who-"

David let out a slow breath.

"Let them go on a date first, Timo, then we can worry about 'what if's'. It's way too early to know anything. I don't think we can base our judgments of him off of Linke and Franky's relationship."

"Fine, you win. But Emelyn doesn't leave this apartment until he comes inside. I want to talk with that boy."

ØØØ

"Why are you taking Emelyn to the dance anyway?" Frank asked as he fixed his son's tie. "You've never mentioned her before."

Wolf shook his head.

"It's whatever, dad. She asked me and I said yes."

"Wasn't there a girl you wanted to ask?" Frank questioned, smoothing the lapels of Wolf's suit.

"No," Wolf said gruffly.

"You sure? No pretty brown-eyed girl you thought to ask? What about Mei, that Chinese girl? I thought you liked her."

"She's going with Matthias. Dad, it's fine, leave go," Wolf grumbled, pushing his father's hands away from his suit. Frank smiled up at him and kissed his cheek.

"You look amazing," he said. "I'm sure your father would be proud to see you tonight."

Wolf grimaced, an unreadable expression on his face.

"If he were here, which he's _not_," he muttered coldly. Frank winced and looked down, biting his lip.

"Dad-"

"I'm fine, Wolf," Frank said, putting his hands up. He tried to cover the gesture by bringing one hand up to smooth his hair but Wolf wasn't fooled.

"Dad, I didn't mean that. I'm sure he'll be home soon."

"I said it was fine, Wolf. I can't control when he comes and goes. He doesn't listen to me."

"So why don't you leave him?!" Wolf snapped, glaring down at his father. "Why keep up this stupid bullshit of living together when you can't stand to be around each other?! You don't love him; he doesn't love you. You guys are so _stupid_-"

"Wolfgang, don't talk to me like that!" Frank yelled, a tear slipping down his cheek. "For the last seventeen years we have been together-"

"Some together," Wolf muttered.

"We have been together, Wolf, because of _you_. Because we needed to raise you. I'm sorry we're not the perfect cookie cutter family you wanted us to be but we _are_ a family. Your father is a good man and I love him, and we love you- and even if he doesn't care about me that way, we're a family, okay?" Frank said, his eyes burning as tears gathered at the corners. "Wolf, life isn't perfect."

Wolf held his father's gaze, refusing to let Frank cover his tears. He finally tore his gaze away when the front door opened.

"Yo, Wolf-boy, get in the car!" Frank heard Juri call.

"Your ride's here," Frank whispered and pecked his son on the cheek. "Be home on time, will you? And say hi to Emelyn for me, too."

Wolf nodded and ducked out into the hallway to greet Juri. Wolf shrieked girlishly in delight as he dragged Juri into a bear hug, happy to see his uncle again. Frank forced out a smile, wiping his eyes against his wrist as he stood watching them.

Juri waited until he had sent Wolf out to the driveway before he walked over to his friend. He grinned lazily and pulled Frank into a hug, pulling back after a moment to look at the singer in concern.

"That's one hell of a talk you just gave, Frank," Juri said, his hand on Frank's shoulder.

Frank swallowed and looked at the floor.

"Wasn't aware you were around to hear that," he said softly.

"You guys have another fight?" Juri asked, his voice hushed as well.

Frank shook his head.

"No, Chris's just- he's been coming home at odd hours."

"Where's he going?" Juri asked, his voice growing deeper with anger.

Frank shrugged half-heartedly.

"I don't really think I want to know, Juri."

"I could talk to him for you or get Jan to," Juri offered but Frank declined, shaking his head.

"Not everyone's got it perfect like you and Jan, you know?" Frank said, his pretty blue eyes overcome with sadness. "Thanks for mentioning it, though. I'm fine."

"You sure?" Juri asked.

Frank nodded.

"I've been through worse."

ØØØ

By the time Wolf and Juri arrived, Timo was spitting mad. He did not approve of Emelyn's dress, not one friggin' bit. The hem was too short, the neck too low, and he wanted to know where the hell that goddamn thigh slit thing had come from. David's mentioning of 'remember, we got it altered' was not improving his mood. That dress was going to be burned after tonight or given to charity or _something_ because he was _never_ letting his baby girl wear that hoochie mama get-up again. Never ever.

Timo was also not appreciative of the fact that Wolf was taller than him. Not by more than three or four inches but certainly enough that Timo had to look _up_ into his daughter's date's eyes. Oh, and Wolf was not cute, like David and Jan had insisted. He was fucking gorgeous, with Linke's smoldering eyes and that goddamn fucking smirk that no one had a right to ever wear, and he was not chubby. No, to Timo's great unhappiness, the boy was more than a temptation for his little girl's teenage heart. The look in that boy's eye made Timo feel like he was getting mentally stripped and not in a bad way. Fucking bastard.

"You touch my daughter below her shoulder and you die, got that?" Timo managed to spit out before David elbowed him and hissed that he should at least shake the boy's hand. Timo kept his hands right where they were: folded into his armpits. He was not shaking that eye rapist's hand.

Wolf looked miffed but he nodded. Emelyn huffed and blew a piece of her hair back, giving Wolf a once over that made Timo even edgier. Juri and David looked like they were having the times of their lives as they looked from Wolf to Timo and back again.

"Uh, we better get going or they'll be late," Juri said, checking his watch.

Timo's eyes narrowed. He grabbed Wolf by the elbow and stared into those sultry eyes that he just knew would be all over his precious little girl in five minutes' time along with those long-fingered hands and calloused palms, and he said these words:

"I swear to God, if she comes back crying or bleeding, I will hunt you down and rip your entrails out of you and burn them while you watch. Understood?"

Wolf didn't blink. He stared right back at Timo, daring the rapper with his calm expression.

"You do know that's illegal, don't you, Mr. Sonnenschein?"

Juri barked out a laugh and covered his mouth as Timo turned to glare at him. Timo turned back to Wolf and stared him straight in the eye for a long moment, then finally released him and snarled that he better have Emelyn back on time.

The three left. Timo growled and watched them walk down the stairs, following at the window as they walked to Juri's sportscar.

"They'll be fine," David reassured him, slipping a hand through Timo's folded arms.

"They better be," Timo grumbled as he watched Juri's lights fade into the night.

ØØØ

"Okay, Em," Juri said, glancing at Sonnenschein's princess through his rearview mirror when they stopped at the first intersection. "Who're you really going with?"

Emelyn grinned smugly as she yanked a white jacket out of her bag and slipped it on. She began fixing her lip liner as she talked.

"Anzhela Ivanov from that school in Ehndorf. She and a couple of the other girls are coming down for the night and since the dance isn't on school property, it's not a big deal if they come." She smiled at Juri and blew him a kiss. "You're awesome, Uncle Juri."

Juri bit back a grin and shook his head, shifting the gears as they sped down the street.

"You decided when you're going to get around to telling your parents?" he asked, not surprised when his 'niece' rolled her eyes.

"Come on, Uncle Juri, I've got _years_ to figure that out. I'm sixteen, I'm young, I'm free, I'm _legal_. I can screw whoever the hell I want."

"You're so modest," Wolf muttered, resting his hand on the window ledge and staring out into the darkness as they took the exit out to the Autobahn. The dance was going to be at a hotel downtown and parking would be bad as it was a Saturday night. Wolf wondered idly if Lijuan had a date for the night. She had told him that she was going but hadn't mentioned whether she'd be alone or not. She was not nearly as hot as Mei but she at least wouldn't laugh at him if he asked her to dance.

"But did you see him, Uncle Juri?" Emelyn yabbered, Wolf barely paying attention. "Dad was about to go ballistic on Wolf. 'I'm a kill you with my shotgun if you touch my Emmie'. Jeez buleez, I didn't think he was going to be that crazy!"

"I was waiting for him to tell me that he was going to check your hymen when we got back," Wolf added, meeting his uncle's confused gaze in the rearview.

Emelyn stared at him.

"Too far, man. Way too far," she said and turned back to chat with Uncle Juri.

Wolf didn't even bother to shrug. So what if Emelyn didn't like his sense of humor? He couldn't even hook up with one of her friends; they were all lesbians. You'd think after he went to all the trouble of helping her cover up she'd actually do him a favor but _no_, Emelyn was as selfish as they get. He hoped Anzhela was a bitch and regretted the thought moments later as they pulled into the underground parking garage of the hotel.

He stepped out and opened the door for Emelyn, both of them waving goodbye to Juri as he drove off. Emelyn was almost bouncing with excitement at his side, telling him how she hadn't seen Anzhela in weeks and how much she missed her and how big her feet were- Wolf wasn't positive that was the word Emelyn used but it was more kinky than whatever she was talking about so he didn't ask- and how absolutely amazing and over-the-top tonight would be as they danced and writhed expertly against each other- again, Wolf letting his mind substitute nouns and adjectives for the words he couldn't be bothered to hear- and, oh my God, there she was!!!

Wolf looked up and felt his jaw drop as Emelyn began full on making out in the middle of the hotel lobby with an Amazon of a Russian brunette in five inch heels surrounded by a crowd of other girls all in skin-tight dresses that would make a cow turd look like a million dollars. He watched them for a bit longer than necessary before shaking his head and heading off to find some more male-friendly company. No point ogling the sapphics even if they were good-looking.

"Hi, Wolf," he heard someone coo just as a pale hand tugged on his tie.

Wolf looked down and raised an eyebrow at the tipsy young female smiling up at him.

"Hello, there, Yasmin," he said sweetly, trying to ignore the alcohol fumes rolling out of the blonde's inebriated mouth. "You been here awhile?"

"Oh, not nearly long enough. No one's asked me to dance yet," she pouted, running one finger up Wolf's chest and meeting his eyes with what Wolf presumed to be a seductive look. "You want to dance with me?"

Wolf glanced up at the ceiling and thought to hell with it, he might as well start with a drunk girl considering he'd probably end up with one by the end of the night.

"I'd love to, Yas," he smirked. "Lead the way."

Yasmin chuckled and tugged Wolf down into the ballroom at the end of the hall where loud rap music was thumping throughout. She took him right to the middle of the dance floor and began moving in time to the music, soon grabbing at Wolf's hip to drag him closer to her. Wolf let her dance against him as he scanned the room looking for Lijuan.

After the next song, Yasmin wandered off of her own accord, likely looking for the punch bowls. Wolf forgot about her quickly as another girl jumped into her place, her black-dyed hair flying up into his face as they began a fast grind. Wolf nodded at Emelyn when she waved to him from across the floor where she was involved in her own grind, though hers involved two girl partners fantastically more sexy than whoever was trying to hump his leg at that moment.

An hour after he and Emelyn had arrived, Wolf had to concede defeat. He could not find Lijuan anywhere. So he declined the next offer to dance and picked a chair far away from the center of the dance floor and sat down to watch the drunken girls sway and totter about like clumsy gorillas in their three-inch heels. He thought he caught a glimpse of Lijuan near the edge of a clump of fairly sober girls but he gave up after too many quickening heartbeat incidents and settled in to wait.

He was almost asleep when the smell of rosemary blossoms overcame him and a small hand touched his shoulder. Wolf shot up, losing his cool instantly.

"H-hi," he blurted out. "Lijuan, right?"

Lijuan giggled sweetly, covering her mouth with her tiny hand.

"As if we don't talk to each other every day, Wolf Ziegler-Linke," she said, her entrancing eyes dancing as she took him in. "I like the suit."

"Thought you would. I got it because it's your favorite color," Wolf said too quickly. He smirked to try to cover his blunder. Lijuan laughed.

"Care to dance?" he asked, standing up and taking her hand.

"I'd love to," Lijuan said.

Wolf led her to the dance floor, trying his hardest to keep his smirk from turning into an earsplitting grin.

ØØØ

Sitting on the hard wooden bench, Linke stared out at the tree-filled park. His thoughts consumed him so much so that, had anyone bothered to ask him, he would not have been able to say how long he had been sitting there thinking.

The June wind swept over the vibrantly green grass, passing over the pliant blades and through the slats of the park bench. Linke shivered as it dried the last of his sweat from his brow. He glanced up, noticing for the first time the pinpricks of stars in the darkening sky. He should be getting home.

Linke stood too quickly and clung to the top of the bench to steady himself as a wave of nausea passed over him. His stomach was painfully empty, his mouth dry, but his body was second to his thoughts and Linke began to walk, ignoring the pain.

He walked in the direction of home, passing streetlamps and closed shops as the sidewalk passed beneath him. Wolf would be gone by now, he thought, and Frank would be home alone. He had timed it enough that he would not run into his son tonight. Linke could not bear to see the disappointment on Wolf's face, the biting emotion that Wolf never tried to hide. As if he could understand.

Too soon, Linke found himself outside their apartment building. He worried his lip for a second, wondering whether it would be better if he simply turned away and did not come home for the night. He could find a place to sleep and Frank would not have to see him. But he had already climbed the stairs and was at their door, his hand touching the doorknob. Linke rubbed his forehead and went inside.

Frank was in the kitchen washing dishes when Linke found him. He thought to call out Frank's name but thought better of it. Surely Frank already knew who it was.

Linke walked over to his lover quietly and put his hands on Frank's arms, pressing his lips to Frank's neck in a light kiss. Frank sucked in a breath and set the plate in his hands down, turning around to look up at Linke.

"Christian," Frank whispered before leaning up and kissing him on the lips.

In a second, that sweet kiss turned molten hot and filled with need as Linke pressed Frank back into the sink. Frank's hands slipped under Linke's shirt, the pads of his fingers sliding possessively over Linke's chest. Their breathing became shallow, their heartbeats pounding against their rib cages as heavy need consumed them.

They were upstairs in a flash, falling over each other to get to Frank's bed, pulling each other's clothes off to fulfill their need to get closer, to be together, to burn away all of their past mistakes and regrets in a few moments' time.

The sex was quick as it always was, as it had to be before Linke changed his mind and left Frank alone in his bed. Linke stayed this time, though, to see what Frank would do. There were no angry words, no demands for Linke to go away, and Linke soon fell asleep with Frank spooned up behind him.

The lights in Frank's room turned on sometime in the night and Linke, Frank still in him, squinted towards the doorway. Wolf stood there, glaring at him. Linke opened his mouth to speak but Wolf shook his head in disgust and flicked the light switch off. He stomped away to his room.

Linke sighed and lay back on Frank's pillows. His son hated him and he didn't know what to do about it. Linke sighed and snuggled back against Frank, the one person who would not reject him, not tonight. Or so Linke hoped.


End file.
